One Little Push (A GaLe fic)
by Shado Kitsune
Summary: He knew that they would have admitted their feelings for each other sooner or later, they just needed a push. GaLe


Levy stood outside and stared up at the sky as the snow fell. She giggled as a snowflake landed on her nose. A grumble to her left drew her gaze. Gajeel stood in the doorway to the guild, glaring at the white landscape. "Gajeel, what's wrong? Don't you like snow?"

Gajeel directed his gaze to the blue-haired woman. "Cold and iron don't mix very well, Shorty."

Levy pursed her lips and furrowed her brows at the nickname. "I guess I see your point."

Gajeel nodded and walked towards his home, wanting to get out of the snow. He knew the blue-haired fairy would follow him whether he liked it or not, so he did nothing to stop her. Instead, he found himself wanting the company, for once. Besides, it's not like it would be the first time Levy had followed him home. In fact, the Solid Script mage seemed to make a habit of it whenever the two left the guild at the same time. She'd blurt out some excuse about wanting to get to know him better and being friends when asked about it. Gajeel smirked while remembering the last time he had questioned the girl about following him. She'd blushed a bright red and muttered some nonsense that he really couldn't make heads or tails of, not that it mattered to him. It warmed his cold, iron heart that someone would go out of their way to spend some quality time with him without any ulterior motives than to just be friends.

Levy discreetly studied the giant of a man walking alongside her. Gajeel was usually quiet so it was no surprise that their walk passed in a comfortable silence. After a short while of walking quietly, Levy reached over and brushed her hand against Gajeel's much larger one.

Gajeel chuckled, knowing what the blue-haired girl wanted. He grabbed her hand in his own and held on tightly. He didn't look at Levy in attempts to hide the slight blush that had formed on his cheeks. Levy had let out a small gasp at the unexpected contact and blushed heavily. Sure, it wasn't the first time Gajeel had held her hand, but she still blushed each time as if it were the first time.

Gajeel saw his small companion's blush and chuckled again. He tightened his grip experimentally to see what kind of reaction he'd get. Levy didn't look at him but she squeezed his hand back.

The unlikely pair continued walking in silence, never releasing each other's hand. Too soon they came to the iron dragon slayer's home. Gajeel inwardly sighed and let go of Levy's hand in order to unlock and open up his surprisingly neat house. He held open the door, ushering the young woman inside.

Levy hesitated, as she always did. Gajeel sighed. He had thought the Solid Script mage would have gotten over that by now.

"C'mon Shrimp, I'm not going to stand here and wait all day. It's freaking freezing and I would appreciate you moving your butt inside or leaving." That got her, like it always did. The blue-haired girl glared at him and brushed past him.

The iron dragon slayer followed and closed the door behind him. "Tea?" He grunted, heading to his small kitchen.

Levy hummed an affirmative answer, turning her attention to his bookshelf. Even though she looked each time she came over, Levy was always awed at the tiny sculptures Gajeel made and kept. She had a few herself, having saved them from being destroyed or thrown out for some minuscule flaw or another. Oh! Those are new! Her gaze was caught by a set of vine-covered bookends. She softly ran her fingers over the delicate designs and sighed. Gajeel had such talent, but he refused to tell anyone besides her or accept praise for his work.

Gajeel entered his living room and was not surprised to see the blue-haired fairy in front of his bookcase that acted more as a showcase instead. He walked over to his coffee table and noisily set down the two cups of tea he had prepared, smirking at how his Shrimp jumped at the unexpected sound. Wait, his Shrimp? Where had that come from? He decided to think about it later, rather wanting to focus more on the here and now.

Levy turned around to face Gajeel. "When did you make these?" She gestured to the bookends.

Gajeel thought for a moment, trying to remember when Levy hadn't been over and he'd had a chance to work. Oh yeah! It was two days ago. "A couple of days ago," he stated, turning back to the coffee table to pick up his tea. "You can take them. They aren't very good."

Levy gasped. "Really? I can have them?"

The iron eater nodded as he sat down and relaxed. Levy bounced over and plopped down next to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, a huge smile on her face. "Thank you! I've been meaning to go buy some, but now I don't have to!" She let go and continued to talk, her actions not catching up to her yet. "And they'll complement those new tomes I bought perfectly! Oh, I can't wait to put them to use."

Gajeel watched and chuckled. The bookworm got excited over the tiniest of things, especially if it had anything to do with books or one of his sculptures. "If you ever need more, let me know. They're pretty simple to make."

Levy stopped her babbling and looked at Gajeel with wonder in her eyes. "Oh, would you? That would be wonderful." Her face lit up in a huge smile and she shyly kissed the Iron mage on the cheek. She pulled back and was blushing profusely. "A-ano, I should be going," the blue-haired woman mumbled, standing and slipping on her coat.

Gajeel jerked out of the kiss-induced stupor and stood. "Hey, you haven't even drank your tea. I ain't letting you leave until you do. I worked hard on that." He frowned and took the small woman's coat.

Levy giggled. "Okay, I guess I can stay a bit longer. Where's Lily?" She looked around for the dark Exceed. "I haven't seen him since this morning."

Gajeel shrugged. "I don't know. Think he said somethin' about training Flame-Brain's cat today."

He placed Levy's coat back on a hook by the door before sitting back down on the couch. Levy continued to study the sculptures on his bookcase, this time sipping on her tea. Gajeel watched her as she set down her mug to pick up a particular piece in order to study it more closely.

"What's so interesting about all that junk, anyway?" Gajeel finally asked, growing tired of the continual silence.

Levy glanced over her shoulder at him with a smile. "It's because you made it. And it isn't junk!"

Gajeel scoffed and turned his head in order to try and hide his blush. "Whatever."

Levy giggled at his reaction and went back to observing the sculpture in her hands. It was a statue of someone. Upon closer observation, she realized it was her and how she looked before Phantom Lord attacked Fairy Tail. She marveled at the detail and wondered what it would look like if it was painted. "When did you make this one? I haven't seen it before, either." She held out the sculpture in question towards Gajeel.

Gajeel stood and walked over to where Levy was standing and looked at what she held in her hands. "A while ago. That's not supposed to be out here. Lily must have moved it out here the other day when he was cleaning and reorganizing everything." He took the statuette and entered a room down the hall, making sure the door was closed behind him.

Levy pouted. If she had known that the Iron mage would have hid it, the Solid Script mage would not have asked him about the small figurine. When he came back out, she told him that. "I liked it. You didn't have to hide it away."

Gajeel shrugged and headed to the kitchen with the empty cups. "It doesn't matter. Wasn't supposed to be seen by anyone 'cept me an' Lily." But he was secretly glad that Levy had liked it. "I haven't finished it yet. Only things that I've completed can go on the bookshelf."

Levy smiled softly. "Well, I can't wait to see it when you're done with it. Although I don't know what else you can do to it. She looks perfect to me." She paused and thought for a moment. "When will you finish it?"

Gajeel shrugged. "Depends. I have other things to work on in between missions."

"Okay. Well, will you tell me when you do? I really do need to go now, though. See you tomorrow?" Levy smiled over her shoulder on the way to the door. Gajeel grunted in reply, deep in thought.

After the blue-haired young woman left, Gajeel went back into the room he deemed his workroom. He glanced around at all the different projects, large and small, scattered around the room. One small object in particular caught his eye. It was the statuette that Levy had admired minutes before. An idea sparked in the Iron Dragon Slayer's mind and he grabbed the object in question and started to work.

Levy glanced up from her book in surprise when Gajeel dropped something in front of her on the table the next day at the guild. She set what she was reading aside and looked up at the dark-haired man taking the seat across from her. "What's this?"

"Tch, open it." Gajeel smirked at the young woman's obvious curiosity as she examined the parcel he brought her.

Levy gasped when she unwrapped the object, revealing the figurine that she had looked at the day before when she had gone to Gajeel's house. It was pretty much the same, except that it had been painted and there were two more figurines accompanying it. Upon further inspection, the two extras showed to be in the likeness of Gajeel and Pantherlily, also painted. "Oh, Gajeel, they're beautiful!"

The large man blushed slightly and turned away. "They're not anything special."

Pantherlily chose that moment to join the pair. "Good afternoon, Miss Levy, Gajeel. Oh, I see he finally finished the set. He's been spending most nights working on those, taking great care with the details."

Levy smirked at Gajeel. "Nothing special, hm?"

"Tch. You talk too much," Gajeel glared at his Exceed.

Levy giggled and leaned over the table to plant a kiss on the Iron mage's cheek. Unfortunately, or fortunately, Gajeel chose that moment to turn his head, causing Levy's kiss to be on his lips, and not his cheek as planned. Both mages blushed and tensed for a moment. Gajeel recovered first and brought a hand up to cup Levy's face, deepening the kiss.

Levy pulled back after a moment. "I think I love you," she spoke, eyes soft.

Gajeel gently pulled the Solid Script mage across the table and settled her in his lap. "Feeling's mutual, Shrimp." Then he started kissing the bluenette again.

Pantherlily chuckled and flew towards the bar as the pair continued to kiss. He knew that they would have admitted their feelings for each other sooner or later, they just needed a push. And one strategically placed little statue had been just the right push.

* * *

_My first Fairy Tail fic. Sorry for any OOC-ness. Review? ~Shado :)_


End file.
